


Snapeshots from the Vale

by foreverharriet



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Birthday Parties, Children, Games, Gen, Humour, Kids are weird, OOC, fashion police, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverharriet/pseuds/foreverharriet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred word fics from one word prompts concerning Rivendell and it's inhabitants. Expect sporadic updates, artistic liberties, and a lot of my weird humour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prompt 1 - 'Grounded'

Erestor was splayed, stomach down, pressed almost to the floor. He balanced himself on his left hand, his right toes, and fervent prayers to the Valar. Were any of the Ainur associated with luck? With his focus entirely on the spotted ground beneath him, it was hard to remember. 

Elrond was contorted above him, one leg stretched out at an almost unnatural angle. His circlet dangled from one ear, glinting in the firelight. Elladan watched his father with bated breath, his eyes flickering to the one who held the wheel of fate. 

“Left hand to green, Erestor,” cried Glorfindel, gleefully.


	2. Prompt 2 – Committee

“Then we are all in agreement? I must say, this is an unexpected unification of a council generally diverse in opinions!” Lord Elrond mused, observing his counsellors. 

“In the day-to-day debates, perhaps,” raised Saelbeth, “but in a matter of such severity, can our consensus truly be considered a surprise?” 

Erestor sighed. “I remain unsure that this matter is indeed ‘severe’, my Lord, nor that it ought to top the day’s agender –”

“Nonsense!” spluttered Glorfindel. “The morale of the people is greatly bolstered by a display of ceremony, and yellow tunics are clearly the superior to blue, and furthermore – !”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rivendell's fashion committee strikes again!


	3. Prompt 3 – ‘Ladybug’

“Daddy, look!” cried Arwen. “Look at my drawing!” She toddled through the legs of the grownups surrounding her father’s desk.

“It’s lovely, darling, but Daddy’s in a meeting right now and you should be with your nurse –”

“But you’re not looking at it Daddy!” Some of Elrond’s less restrained counsellors began to snicker.

“Why it’s beaut– are those talons?” Elrond blinked at the scribble. “And... blood?” And he had thought the twins were disturbingly imaginative.

“It’s a ladybug!” declared Arwen. “It killed a warg.”

“What?”

"Well I heard Glorfindel saying that size doesn’t matter and –”

“He said _what_?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love kids, they're so disturbing.


	4. Prompt 4 - 'Graphic'

“So... What do you think?”

“Well...” Elrohir found himself speechless. The sight before him was both incredibly gory and incredibly inappropriate. Erestor, bizarrely, was practically bouncing with excitement at his side. The councillor would undoubtedly not respond well to Elrohir’s opinion.

“It’s a... feat... of artistic skill, Erestor. However, I am not sure it really suits the tone of the evening.”

“The evening is a celebration of Elrond! And is he not both a warrior of great renown and a tender father?”

“Does a portrait of father decapitating an orc whilst bottlefeeding an infant truly scream ‘begetting day’ to you?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my darling kitty who passed away today. She loved games.


End file.
